bloodworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Emilia
Princess Emilia is the regent of the City of Wyrmspire. Background Born the middle child of Prince Mikel and Princess Leese Cooke, Emilia seemed destined to fall in the shadow of her family. However, from an early age, she took to the skills of war and leadership, unlike many of her brothers. After Emilia's eldest brother was exiled, Princess Leese, having fallen ill, was forced to reevaluate the succession (Mikel had been killed during a training skirmish more than a year prior). Prince Nors III was uninterested in any form of leadership, having been convinced that his elder brother would gain the regency. He spent his time carousing and cavorting with commoners (or worse). Prince Fremmrick, the next in line, had developed a love of the Continent, to which he regularly traveled and his holding there were far too important to risk in other hand. Of Emilia's younger brothers, Prince Loqann is tactically brilliant, but remarkably poor with people and the twins were far too young, although Prince Rylan might one day show hope. Emilia, however, was, potentially, a competent and confident leader. Her clear stance of ensuring that Wyrmspire could survive an assault by its enemies was very popular with the people, not to mention her concentration on ensuring that the impoverished of the city received help that they might need. Princess Leese's solution was to pass the line of succession on to the eldest female, a choice that was unpopular with many of the wealthy, but extremely popular with the people. When Princess Emilia came to power, she began reform in many arenas. The first was to alter the treatment of prisoners in the work camps that were on the island. Long had these criminals been horribly abused by those that watched over them. Emilia ensured that a more discerning watch was kept over the guards who maintained the prison camps and those that allowed prisoners to come to harm (or harmed the prisoners, themselves) soon found themselves on the other side of the fence. At first, the Justicars balked at such a thing; human treatment for criminals was completely outside their frame of reference. However, when the production of the food and other goods harvested by prisoners dramatically improved, the legal pundits of Wyrmspire stopped complaining. Emilia's other major reform came in the preparation for war. Although the city had long had an armed guard, a standing military had not been in place for many human generations. Emilia began a strict regiment of training for the guards and established recruitment of soldiers who underwent an even more rigorous training period. Work on building the Army of Wyrmspire has been slow, but Emilia's supporters are confident that they could capably defend the city from all but the most dangerous of enemies. Emilia also established the recruitment of magic users to the cause, who are called upon only when their skills are needed, but are otherwise well cared for. After much struggle, Princess Emilia has found herself in a position of being a very popular leader with many enemies among the nobility and lesser rulership of the city. However, she remains undaunted and vigilant, believing that she will, in her time of leadership, face the greatest challenges to ever be inflicted upon Wyrmspire. Update Having neglected to take note of him at a dinner at the manor of Inquisitor Thal, Princess Emilia later encountered the fencer, Lazare Fitzarmand, who had befriended her younger brother, Prince Rylan. She spoke with Lazare regarding the loss of his home lands and his battle against the Blood Wizards. Category:Bloodworld Category:GURPS Category:Characters